Walls Come Down
by Gracewarbucks
Summary: Sully and Dr. Quinn on their honeymoon. Smut.
1. chapter 1

The train carrying Dr. Michaela Quinn and her new husband, Byron Sully, sped towards Denver at a blazing pace. The newlyweds were lying in the gorgeous bed that Sully had built, engulfed in the billowing white satin cloud of Michaela's wedding dress. Their tongues danced and kisses reached a fever pitch that Michaela had never before allowed. Sully was enraptured, but he knew they had to slow down before he lost all control. He pulled away to catch his breath and felt the package in his pocket. He pulled it out and gave it to his wife who met him with a quizzical look with her mismatched eyes. She opened the small tin and gave it a curious sniff. It smelled pleasantly of roses and something else she couldn't quite place.

"It's a salve from Cloud Dancing. He told me it's meant to ease...ah...the pain of our joinin," Sully looked at his bride with hunger in his eyes.

Michaela's mouth fell open and her face went white. "Sully- You told him..that we've never...?" Her usual eloquence vanished and she stumbled over her words.

"Chaela, I would never betray your trust like that. Cloud Dancing is a very wise man; he knew without me ever sayin a word," he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, forcing her to meet his gaze. He could see the tears welling behind her mismatched eyes.

"I'm sorry Sully, it's just-I'm just so-so nervous!" She stammered, twisting the shiny gold band on her finger. "I'm trying to navigate all of these emotions and desires pent up inside of me that I didn't even realize existed until you walked into my life. I'm trying to sort them all out in my mind, but reason and logic are failing me. You've awoken this passion that is so forceful and unrelenting. Sometimes I feel as though I'll burst with want. I need you in ways I could never have imagined. I'm desperate to fulfill these urges but still there's this nagging voice that whispers in my ear that-that- this is improper. That I'm being sinful and giving myself over to lust-"

"Darlin, nothin could be further from the truth. You gotta get that Boston society nonsense outta your head. Makin love is a sacred act. Nothin that happens in a marriage bed is improper, so long as we both want it. I promised that we were going to take things ever so easy and I meant it. I won't ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. This afternoon, I just want to hold you and kiss you. Is that alright?"

Michaela smiled at her handsome husband with relief. "Oh Sully, thank you for being so understanding."

"Of course...now lets get some rest. It's a long journey to Denver. You look amazing in that dress, but I can't imagine it's comfortable," Sully gently helped her out of her constricting gown and corset until she stood before him in only her chemise. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed with a searching kiss. He could feel the heat of her body and the swell of her breasts from under the thin layer of fabric. He wanted to ravish her right then and there, but he sufficed with kisses. Michaela responded with a moan that sent a shiver through Sully's body. _Ever so easy_ , he reminded himself as he folded his tired bride into his arms and fell asleep to the rhythmic lurching of the train.


	2. The Denver Grand

The whistle blew, waking Sully suddenly from a most alluring dream. He looked over to find Michaela still sleeping peacefully beside him. He pressed a kiss to her temple and she began to stir.

"Sully," she smiled, pleasantly surprised to wake in the arms of her new husband.

"I think we're here," he whispered.

"Where?" she murmured, still disoriented from sleep.

"Denver. The train has stopped."

The newlyweds dressed quickly and wound their way through the crowded streets, their arms linked. Sully, ever the gentleman, guided his wife around the mud puddles. Michaela loved the bustling city; it reminded her of Boston a bit: the tantalizing smell of food cooking, the call of vendors selling their wares, people scurrying about in every direction.

They paused outside when they finally found their hotel: The Denver Grand. It was a huge white building with a large terrace where guests were enjoying dinner in the summer gloaming. The sun was sinking behind the mountains in the distance which bathed the skies a vibrant crimson that set Michaela's curls alight.

"Two weeks here with no interruptions," Sully sighed longingly.

"Shall we have some supper? I'm positively famished," Michaela said.

"Me too," Sully raised his eyebrows suggestively at his new bride who gave him a playful nudge in response.

After a lavish four course meal, the newlyweds retired to their suite. Michaela was unpacking her things when she found a package with a note, which read in small tidy script:

Dearest Michaela,

I hope you and Sully are enjoying your honeymoon.

Best Wishes,

D

Michaela unwrapped the crisp brown paper to discover a white satin nightgown, lined with delicate lace. She smiled as she imagined the hours that Dorothy must have spent making it. The older woman's wise words reverberated in her head, _Relax, take your time, and enjoy_. She made it seem so simple. Michaela slipped the nightgown over her head. The neckline was very low and it was cut slim to show off her natural curves. The luxurious material pressed teasingly against her nipples, which were now standing erect, begging for attention. She could feel the spring of her desire well to overflowing. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror once more and pulled the pins out of her hair, allowing the long curls to cascade down her back. She took a deep breath to steady herself; Sully was waiting for her.


	3. O

Sully glanced up as his wife entered their room. Then he did a quick double take. His mouth fell open in astonishment. He had never imagined his modest wife dressed in something so tantalizing. The thin fabric clung to her body, emphasizing her tiny waist and generous breasts. His hands twitched in anticipation. A silent moment passed as Sully drank in the vision before him. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Michaela broke the silence, "Is it too much? I feel a bit silly." She covered her exposed cleavage with her hands.

"You look stunning, Chaela! Where did you get that?"

"It was a surprise from Dorothy."

"Remind me to thank her later," he swept her up in his arms and placed her on the massive four poster bed.

Kissing Sully was always a thrill to Michaela, something she tried not to indulge too much for fear of crossing a line. But tonight there was no need to stop, so she kissed him with the fiery passion that she had bottle up inside herself for so long. Sully matched her intensity and massaged her firm bottom through the silken nightgown, something she had never allowed before. She felt him lift the hem of her nightie and move his hand slowly up the inside of her thigh, sending chills down her spine. His fingers found their prize: the patch of auburn down that grew at the juncture of her legs. She moaned into his mouth as he traced the soft inviting petals of her womanhood. Every so slowly, he eased a finger inside of her, feeling the resistance of her maidenhead. Michaela was writhing beneath him, panting.

"I'd like to kiss you here," he whispered into her ear.

Michaela's eyes locked with his as she bit her lower lip and nodded. He pulled her nightgown up around her hips and began to kiss the insides of her thighs, making his way to her center torturously slowly. Finally his tongue ran over her delicate folds. Michaela was overwhelmed by the novel sensation. She grabbed handfuls of Sully's long hair and moved her hips to meet his mouth. Encouraged by her response, he quickened the circles over her tender bud. She began to cry out, "Sully, stop. I-I can't."

"Shhhhhhh," he whispered. "Relax." And with that he slipped a second finger inside of her. Michaela's consciousness fractured into a million pieces. She gasped for breath, and Sully pulled himself up to hold her as she rode the waves of pleasure. After she had regained her composure, she stretched in his arms.

"Sully. That was incredible. I-I didn't know it could be like that: so intense. So powerful. I didn't know that women could climax."

"They don't teach you that in medical school?"

"No, I suppose they don't consider it relevant since a woman's pleasure isn't necessary for procreation," she reflected practically.

Sully laughed, "I told ya there's a lot you have to learn by doin yerself."

"I suppose I still have quite a bit to learn," she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're not going to learn it all in one night," Sully snuggled in closer to his bride. As much as he wanted to continue the exploration of her body, he knew that she was tired and overwhelmed after experiencing her first orgasm. He wanted them to take their time with their physical relationship; there was no need to rush. He wanted to be sure that she was ready for each new step. There were so many things he wanted to share with her but they had the rest of their lives together.


End file.
